


RETRO LOVE

by sxuldaeng



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxuldaeng/pseuds/sxuldaeng
Summary: Kyungwon was addicted to retro things, but more addicted to Minkyung's eyes.





	1. Pacman

Kyungwon is a girl that loves retro things: games, music, fashion... Is like she lives in the 80's, but she is living in 2017. She always goes to arcades, and retro cafes, she never met anyone who likes it as much as her.

One thay Kyungwon was listening to 80's music on her walkman at the underground, she was going to play arcade games at the city center. When she was going to get out of there she noticed something, someone was looking at her, but she went on.

She finally arrived at the arcade place, she was playing a lot of things, but she loves Pacman so she was going to play it. When she went to play that game there was someone playing it, a girl, a beautiful girl, with a red and long hair. Kyungwon didn't know what to do, not everyone plays that game now, so she preferred to wait for the girl to finish to start the game alone.

When the girl was playing Kyungwon noticed something, she was playing so bad, so she needed to tell her how to play. The girl was so pretty so she was so nervous, but finally she said it

\- Excuse me.

\- Yes?

\- It's the first time that you play this game?

\- Yes... I think that I'm too bad at this game haha.

Her smile was so perfect, and her eyes, Kyungwon was so nervous she didn't know how to react in front of her, she just wanted to look at her eyes eternally.

\- No, you are not bad, but I think that you should learn how to play.

\- But i don't know how can teach me how to play it, my friends don't play games like this, they say that it is too old.

\- Well, I can teach you, If you want.

Kyungwon was expecting some answer while thinking what she just have done.

\- Okay, please, teach me how to play.

\- Of course I will do it but what's your name?

\- My name is Minkyung, but everybody calls me Roa.

\- Roa? I prefer Minkyung.

Minkyung blushed and Kyungwon didn't know what happened at that moment she was just looking an angel.

\- Okay, you can call me like this.

\- I will, but now I have to go because it's almost night and I live so far away from here so...

\- So?

\- Tomorrow, here, at 6.00 pm.

\- Okay, but I don't know your name.

\- My name is Kyungwon but I have to go now, sorry, remember to be here tomorrow.

Kyungwon left the place looking at Minkyung and thinking what happened that moment.

She went to her house listening to more retro music and thinking about that angelic girl, Minkyung, she didn't know what she was feeling but it was a good feeling.

When she arrived at her house and she was ready to sleep, she was thinking all night about Minkyung and her eyes, but finally she falls asleep thinking about the next day that they will meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first pristin's fic I hope you like it. English is not my first language so don´t worry if there is some errors.


	2. Ms. Pac-Man

It was the day, another morning and Kyungwon woke up so happy, happy because she will meet Minkyung at the arcade place, because she will she her beautiful eyes again, and they will play Pacman again.

She was getting ready to see her and she played one of her 80's favourite vinyl, the song was "Take On Me" by a-ha. She was dancing along and singing in her bed with her hairbrush, and thinking how amazing is going to be that day.

It was the time when Kyungwon goes to he underground to go to the arcade place, she was really nervous, this time she was listening to some music with her walkman, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper was playing at the moment that she went out of the underground. Kyungwon notice something again, another gaze, just like yesterday, but she went ahead.

Kyungwon arrived and was standing next to the Ms. Pac-Man arcade waiting to Minkyung. 

It was late, Kyungwon was thinking that she shouldn't be there waiting for her, she thought that Minkyung wasn't going to appear, but when Kyungwon was going to get out she saw her, Minkyung, the beautiful girl with red hair and beautiful eyes.

\- I'm sorry I know is late, but I was doing some stuff so I couldn't be here at the time.

\- Don't worry.

\- Okay, so you told me yesterday that you will teach me how to play Pacman!

\- Yes, I did.

Minkyung was ready to play the game, she inserted the coin and was playing while Kyungwon was saying what she should do to win. Minkyung was so concentrated into the game, Kyungwon was thinking how beautiful she is when she do that, that face, the face of ambition, the face that means that she wanted to be good at it. Minkyung lose the game and she said something to Kyungwon that made her nervous.

\- I want to see you playing this, I think that I can learn it faster if I see you playing it.

Kyungwon was ready to play it,but she was nervous, what will Minkyung think if she plays bad that time... She will never want to see her anymore. Kyungwon inserted the coin and she did the game of her life, Minkyung was amazed, she didn't think that Kyungwon was that good. When Kyungwon finished the game was watching the scores, she was in the first place. That was amazing, she never went to that place, she was so happy even more that Minkyung watched everything. Minkyung was smiling so much and she hugged her.

\- That was really amazing! Minkyung said.

\- Oh... thank you even me didn't know that I was that good at Pacman haha.

\- I want to learn a lot about this games I love how you care so much about this things, I am so curious about why do you make it so special.

Kyungwon was confused, but she liked how Minkyung was amazed about her and her skills at playing Pacman.

\- Okay, be here at the same hour like today, but not that late, we aren't going to play arcade games but, I will take you to one of my favourite retro places of the city, so be ready.

\- I think it will be fun, okay, I will be here.

Minkyung smiles and Kyungwon was like in a dream, how can she be that beautiful, how can she be even real... But she was so happy to have met her.

\- I have to go now, Minky, I hope that you will be here tomorrow.

\- Minky?

\- You don't like it?

\- I like it, Ms. Pac-Man.

\- Oh god don't call me like that.

\- I think it's cute...

\- It isn't, but you can call me however you want, but i prefer another name, think about it.

\- I will think it.

Kyungwon was going to her house listening another song like always, "True" by Spandau Ballet. When she arrived at her house, she was ready to sleep thinking of Minkyung, like yesterday, she didn't think that she is in love but it could be a possibility. She closed her eyes, thinking about her eyes and finally she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I was thinking if you would like to have a playlist of the songs that I mention on the fic, please coment if you think that is a good idea!


	3. Tetris

Kyungwon woke up, thinking about Minkyung, about her eyes, her gaze. She was really exited because she was going to see her on her favourite coffee shop. 

When Kyungwon was in the underground listening to Venus by Bananarama she felt that it was going to be a great day. When she arrived at the coffee shop she saw Minkyung, with her long red hair and her beautiful eyes, Kyungwon was nervous, she saw her more beautiful than ever. She went to the table where Minkyung was sitting and said:

\- Hello, Minkyung. 

\- Hi, Yuha. 

\- You changed my nickname? Kyungwon said. 

\- Yes, I think this suits you more than Ms. Pac-man. 

\- Well,  it's better than call me Tetris hahaha. 

Suddenly they were laughing and Minkyung was so pretty, looking at Kyungwon with her deep eyes, Kyungwon was thinking about how beautiful she is and she puts her hand on the table inconsistently, Minkyung did it too. Total Eclipse Of The Hart by Bonnie Tyler was playing, they finally hold their hands and watched at each other. 

\- I love this. Minkyung said.

\- Yeah this song is so good. Kyungwon replied. 

Minkyung laughed and then she was going to kiss Kyungwon slowly, and finally their lips touched, Kyungwon was so happy and so in love, she finally admitted it. 

\- I think that I love you. Kyungwon said. 

\- I think that too. Minkyung replied. 

They kissed again, and again, they love each other. 

Kyungwon and Minkyung went out of the coffee shop and then they went to the arcade games place, and they played to Pac Man, they laugh and kiss each other, and finally they hold hands and Minkyung said something. 

\- Yuha, the first day that we met I saw you at the underground and since then I thought that you are the girl of my life. 

Kyungwon thought about that day and remember the gaze that she felt, now everything had sense, she felt so happy and kissed her. 

\- You know what? I felt exactly the same the day that I saw you at this place playing this game, I love everything about you. Kyungwon said. 

\- Can we go to another place? Minkyung asked. 

\- Of course, I want to go with you to my favourite vinyls shop. 

They were walking holding their hands and being so clingy. 

When they arrived Minkyung was so amazed by the shop, it was so pretty, just like her girlfriend. She stopped for a moment and said something. 

\- I can't believe how beautiful it is. 

\- I know, we can buy something. Kyungwon said. 

They were looking for a vinyl and finally got something, one of the smiths vinyl. 

\- Can you go to my house to listen to it? Kyungwon asked without thinking too much. 

\- Of course, but it's too late. 

\- Don't worry about that. 

They finally arrived at Kyungwon's house, a very beautiful house with an 80s vibes. They went to her room and Minkyung played the music. They were listening to There's A Light That Never Goes Out by The Smiths. 

Kyungwon was sitting on her bed and Minkyung looked at her, she smiled, and suddenly she kissed her so much, Kyungwon was kissing her too, with her hand on her hair, feeling her lips, and thinking about how much she loves her. Minkyung layed in bed and Kyungwon too they were huging each other and Asleep sounded, they looked at each other and Minkyung said something. 

\- I want to be with you forever.

\- Me too, Minky, me too. 

 


End file.
